Change in Future Harry Potter
by candyaddict5313
Summary: Snape goes back in time to kill Voldemort as a kid. How does that affect Harry's Future?
1. 17,892 turns

I would like to give the first 2 chapters credit from, HISHE harry potter. After those, It is all my Idea.

**"Professor, Going back in time to kill Voldemort as a child might not give you access to be able to come back." It was Hermoine's voice. She handed Professor Snape the time turner.**

**"Of course I know that, Granger." He said coldheartedly, "Now, Potter," he spat,"I need that cloak of yours."**

**Harry trembled brushing the cloak with his hand, the smooth fabric running under his fingertips, "But sir-" He was cut off by Snape, "Hand it over Potter!" He spat the last word. Harry handed the cloak over.**

**There was a long lasting time of quiet, then Ron broke the silence by accidentally blurting, "But sir! You will need to turn the time turner at least 17,892 times!" **

**"Then you better not have me lose count, should you Weasley?"****he said heartlessly**

**"No, Sir."**

**That will take forever! How will we have time?"**

** "We?" Asked Professor Snape.**

**"Well, I just thought -"**

**"Well, obviously you thought wrong! ****1...2..." Snape turned the time turner**

* * *

**17,890 turns later**

* * *

**"17,891...17,892. Got it! I Got it! Goodbye world! Haha! I'm coming for you.**


	2. The Orphanage

**Snape was standing in front of the door to the orphanage. He entered with the invisibility cloak on.**

_Tom Riddle _**Said the sign on the door. He entered. There sitting on the bed was Tom Riddle and standing in front of him was a young and mature Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus had a beard that was 2 feet long. His hair was a crème color, not the glistening silver that it was when he died. He still had his half-moon glasses.**

**Tom however, was a boy, at about 11 years of age. He had a dark chocolate hair that reflected the glistening light. He also had Hazel eyes, and lips that were a deep red, from the heat of the room.**

**Snape slowly stepped toward the boy. Albus was asking if Tom wanted to come to Hogwarts. Snape felt for the boy, he was beginning to reconsider killing Tom._ "Not after what he did to my Lily.." _Snape thought.**

**"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Snape heard himself say. "Aha!" He ripped the invisibility cloak off. Dumbledore stood," What...wait...huh?" Albus was confused**

**"I just saved your life," Snape panted, "and so many others, you would not want to count it would take so long."**


	3. The new life

Because of Voldemorts death as a child, you can only imagine how different Harry Potter's life is. I will be continuing the changed life of Harry Potter In the Following chapters.

**On July 31st 1981, In Godric hollow, Harry Potter age 1, sat for his birthday surprise. A mini self flying broomstick from godfather Sirius. Harry played around on it for hours, spins in the air, a mini quidditch game with Harry's dad. None of that was ever going to change. No. His life was perfect. I mean, a self flying broomstick? When your ONE!? Awesome!**

**Anyway,his life went on like this forever. Until his 11th birthday...**


	4. The Letter

**"I'll go check the mail!" Harry said. It was a bright and early morning. July 31st, Harry's 11th Birthday. His parents (James and Lily Potter) were expecting some mail for Harry, a Hogwarts letter.**

**Harry shuffled through the mail, "Hey look! There's mail for me!" His parents exchanged excited looks. **

**In his head he read,**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**  
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**  
**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**  
**Deputy Headmistress**

**The second page with requirements says:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**  
**First-year students will require:**  
**sets of plain work robes (black)**  
**plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
**pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**  
**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**  
**by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**  
**by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**  
**by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**  
**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**  
**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**  
**1 telescope**  
**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

**Harry grinned, "Is this for real?"**

** His mother screeched, "YES! Oh my gosh, are you so excited?"**


	5. The Train

**Harry, James, and Lily all went to Kings Cross Station together, so that Harry could get to platform 9 and 3/4. He ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Once he got through the wall he realized that there in front of him was a black train, and in red and gold letters, was **Hogwarts Express**. Harry grabbed his trunk, Hedwig, and he boarded the train. He entered an empty compartment.**

**All of a sudden a red haired boy, probably Harry's age, entered the compartment, " D'you mind?" He asked, "all the other compartments are full."**

**Harry scooted over, "Sure."**

**"I'm Ron." Ron held out a hand. "I'm Harry" he shook Rons hand.**

**A little later a girl, with poofy long blonde hair came in," Have either of you seen a _toad? _A boy named Neville's lost one." The boys shook their head. She sighed, "Very well then." She proceeded to leave when she turned around and said," You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know?" She indicated on her own nose where.**

* * *

Yes, i skipped where she's all like, holy schnitzel, your harry potter, cuz he ain't nothing special now.

Sorry, but i think i will no longer continue the hp change in future, so this is indeed

**THE END**


End file.
